parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration! (Featuring The PBS Kids, Nick Jr., and AlexBrattenRockz Characters)/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration! (Featuring The PBS Kids, Nick Jr., and AlexBrattenRockz Characters). *(The yellow cab parks) *Cookie Monster: (gets out of the cab), Yeah!, Uh, Just Give Me A Sec!, Me Got To Go Get Directions!, Me Be Right Back! *(A Man puts cookies on a plate) *Woman: Thank You! *Cookie Monster: (walks over to the counter), Uh..., Excuse Me!, Can You Tell Me How To Get To..., (smells something), Cookie!, Me Take Cookies, Please! *Baker: Okay!, Sure Thing!, Here You Go! *Cookie Monster: Ooh!, Thank You! *Baker: Alright!, You're Welcome!, You're Sure You Don't Need A Cab? *Cookie Monster: Nope!, Me Good! *Baker: Okay!, (waves bye), Bye! *(Cut to Cookie Monster in the cab) *Cookie Monster: Stop The Cab! *(Cab stops) *(Cookie Monster closes the cab door and walks to a cookie stand) *Cookie Monster: Hiya! *Cookie Seller: Hi! *Cookie Monster: Me Take Cookies, Please! *Cookie Seller: Would You Like Chocolate Chip, or Peanut Butter, Oatmeal Raisin... *Cookie Monster: Yes! *Cookie Seller: Oh!, Okay!, (laughs and hands Cookie Monster the cookies]), Here You Go! *Cookie Monster: Thank You!, Mmm!, Nom, Nom, Nom! *(Back in the cab) *Cookie Monster: Stop The Cab! *(Cab stops) *(Cookie Monster closes the cab door and walks to a girl scout cookie stand) *Cookie Monster: Hi!, Me Take All The Cookies! *Girl Scout Member 1: All? *Cookie Monster: Yup!, That Right! *(Girl Scout Member 2 hands Cookie Monster all the cookies) *Cookie Monster: Thanks!, Oh!, And Can You Tell Me How To Get To Sesame Street? *Girl Scout Member 1: Take The Second Right, Go Around A Traffic Circle, Take The Exit For Raisin Road Not Poppy, Take Left At Construction, Then Straight Till You See The Sign For Hooper's Store!, Can't Miss It! *Cookie Monster: Wow!, Always Ask a Scout!, Thank You For Cookies!, Mmm! *(The girl scouts high five) *(Cookie Monster opens the cab door and gets inside of the cab) *Joseph Gordon-Levitt: How Did It Go, Cookie Monster? *Cookie Monster: Oh!, Terrific! *Joseph Gordon-Levitt: Good!, But Did You Find Out How To Get To Sesame Street? *Cookie Monster: Oh!, That!, Yeah!, Yeah!, Yeah! *(Cab driver looks over at Cookie Monster and Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Cab Driver: Where To Man? *Cookie Monster: That Way! *Joseph Gordon-Levitt: You Heard Him!, (in Cookie Monster's Imitation) That Way! *(Cookie Monster and Joseph Gordon-Levitt look at eachother and nod) *(The cab passes a TV with the Sesame Street season 1 title card on it) *(The camera zooms into the TV revealing the Sesame Street season 1 title card) *(Song Starts) *Chorus: (Singing) Sunny day sweeping the clouds away. On my way (Cookie Monster: Hi hi!) to whhere the air is sweet! Can you tell me how to get? How to get to Sesame Street? (Cookie Monster: Om nom nom) Come and play! (Count von Count: Ah ah ah!) Everything's a okay! Friendly neighbors there (Big Bird: Whoops!) (Baby Bear: Yeah!) to where we meet! Can you tell me how to get? (Super Grover: Woah!) How to get to Sesame Street? (Oscar the Grouch: What now?) Can you tell me how to get? Can you tell me how to get? Can you tell me how to get? Can you tell me how to get? How to get to Sesame Street? (ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba) (Super Grover: Woah!) How to get to Sesame Street?, Sesame Street! *(Song Ends) *Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration! (Featuring The PBS Kids, Nick Jr., and AlexBrattenRockz Characters). *(Elmo looks over his bedroom window and sees The PBS Kids, Nick Jr., and AlexBrattenRockz Characters waving to him and he walks out of his room) *Joseph Gordon-Levitt: It's Amazing Being Here!, Look!, 123 Sesame Street!, It's Still There!, And Hey, A, B, C!, How You Guys Doing? *A: Hey There! *B: Be Cool, Friend! *C: See Ya! *Joseph Gordon-Levitt: And There's Hooper's Store! Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts